Agent Pennsylvania
Agent Pennsylvania aka Penn, was an agent in Project Freelancer who's current status is MIA. Pennsylvania was known to be one of the best operatives in Project Freelancer rivaling Agent Carolina in hand to hand combat as well as being able to out shoot the likes of Agent North Dakota and Agent Washington. Known for being a jokester when ever not in combat, Agent Pennsylvania was considered a very bright spirited and happy individual but the moment that he was thrown into an operation, there was absolutely nothing that could stop him from accomplishing his mission. Agent Pennsylvania may not show it but he cares deeply for the safety of his fellow Freelancers and will gladly lay down his life to keep them safe. A.I. Agent Pennsylvania was assigned the A.I. Zeta who represented the alphas pure intelligence. Zeta helped Penn in all armed conflicts with on the fly tactics that would help Penn avoid injuries and death that would be brought by enemy forces. Like Delta, Zeta was not much of one for joking around in just about any situation. However unlike Delta, Zeta understood the joking and carefree attitude that Agent Pennsylvania displayed off of the battlefield but wasn't usually amused by Penn's jokes. As much as Penn and Zeta may be complete opposites, they couldn't possibly have a stronger bond. Special Equipment: Agent Pennsylvania liked using anything that gave him the slightest advantage over his opponents, when given the chance to choose which special equipment to use he instantly chose to use the active camo ability to help hide from opponents and strike when they least expect it. He also had a slight speed and mobility increasing boost as a more passive ability. Squad: Agent Pennsylvania worked as a lone wolf for quite some time acting as a head hunter for the Director himself, but when it came time for him to become a team player, he was assigned to the primary squad consisting of agents Carolina, Washington, Texas, Maine, York, North and South Dakota, and agent Wyoming. The director always put the best freelancers into one squad and after his assignment to his squad, he quickly rose through the ranks and for a few months held the number one spot on the Project Freelancer Agent leader board. Relationships: Penn was great as making friends despite being a lone wolf for so long. He was close with everyone in his squad but was closest with agent Washington and would even joke about them being brothers since they had matching armor colors. He was always fond of Agent Carolina but didn't realise that he felt fond of her in a more romantic way until after their second mission with him on the squad where they seized enemy intel on a primary forward operating base run by the splinter faction the UNSC. He became torn inside seeing how close Carolina was with Agent York but eventually came to accept the fact that he wouldn't get a chance to be with her and distanced himself so that York could slide his way in. York took notice of Penns actions and thanked him for everything and letting him have his opportunity with Carolina. Armor Type: Agent Pennsylvania primarily used recon armor with an upgraded recon helmet known as the recon UA/HUL3 which came equipped with an up-armored plate mounted above the visor for extra protection from small arms fire as well as a hardened 3rd-generation uplink module for easy communication with command and his squad. He later ended up having to upgrade to a more recent version of the recon armor without these modifications but later was able to work on and incorporate these modifications into the newest version of recon armor and gave it a similar look to his original helmet. His shoulder plates were an almost triangular shape plating also known as recon that reduced armor silhouette but still provided lots of protection to the shoulders. His chestplate was known as the Tactical/Recon that consisted of multiple mage and utility pouches for storing extra ammo and having room for any important assets that he may come across in the field and while also stored his combat knife in a sheath on the upper right side of his chestplate a few inches below where the top half of the back and front of the armor would meet. Agent Pennsylvania also came equipped with a tactical/tacpad which he used for easy hacking and surveillance during missions as well as commanding ordnance drops to wherever it might be needed. Finally Agent Pennsylvania had a tactical trauma kit to use incase any freelancer without a healing unit or an A.I. to run it got hit and needed medical assistance to hold over until they could get back to the Mother of Invention. He also had a custom black visor made to reduce any light reflection when trying to remain out of sight on missions which he later changed to back to the standard gold tint adn later switched to a more upgraded version of the mark VI chestplate and shoulder plates to compensate for newer armor enhancements. His armor colors were primarily black with yellows accents. Weapon loadout: Agent Pennsylvania preferred a rather simple loadout of a batlle rifle and magnum and two frag grenades with the thought that keeping it simple would make the mission go easier and faster without carrying excess weight.